


The Food Chain

by Nerdytrashcan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Classfell, Alternate Universe - Underclass, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Creampie, Delinquent, Drugs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fucked Up, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Poverty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, School, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdytrashcan/pseuds/Nerdytrashcan
Summary: Sans is a really smart kid, in a school full of juvenile delinquents and criminals. All he wants to do is get out of his situation by graduating with good grades, but when the biggest asshole in the school shows up with more than perverted intentions, will Sans fight his way out of his current situation, or will he submit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bela-sins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bela-sins).



> This is a gift for bela-sins on tumblr, formerly known as nasty-bones, who had their blog taken down, and had to start from scratch. They are the creator of Underclass, a high-school AU, where Sans and Papyrus are unrelated, Sans is a nerd and Papyrus is a jock. Underclass is quite loving... Eh heh heh... Kinda messed that bit up. Anyway, appreciate constructive criticism, and go check out bela-sins, their art is quite good (bela-sins.tumblr.com), and while you're at it, I appreciate re-blogs (nerdytrashcanfanfiction.tumblr.com). Feedback is much easier to take on my tumblr, since I am on it more often, just message me. I hope you enjoy my indulgence, sinners. ;)

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” was Sans’ internal monologue. The Maths exam was next period and Sans’ cheat sheet was only on draft 4. A small skeleton with his torn red t-shirt tucked semi-nicely into his ragged trousers squatted in the center of a small closet, the only place where he could study in peace. Everywhere else was either broken, filled with douches or filled with drugged or boozed up kids. Sans lived in an extremely poor neighborhood, broken down houses and litter plagued his street, and he shared his closet with 3 used condoms, a 4 smashed bottles of cheap beer, a lot of rat droppings and a dead bird, but it was quiet. Sans’ was the top of his class, even if that wasn’t saying much. He was quite intelligent however, and he wanted out of this shit-hole, he wanted to go on to enjoy his life beyond being a bum from a town of bums. He wanted to go to university and become a computer scientist. All of these dreams, all of these aspirations, and he was born into this slum, where the norm was to earn your money by robbing gas stations and cars, and using that money to buy cheap liquor. “I can’t fail, I can’t fail, I can’t…” ‘THUD!’. Sans recognized that sound as a door being slammed open, although the volume meant it could have easily been smashed off of it’s hinges. The smell of vodka was immediately overpowering. Sans nearly screamed as he turned sharply towards the entrance. A taller skeleton stood there, wearing a black leather jacket covering a red shirt, with black jeans with switch-blade in hand, compared to tucked in shirt and pants, he was quite normal. Papyrus was the leader of 'The Guard’, a group of hooligans and under-age criminals. As degenerate as Underground High was, there was one rule. 'Don’t fuck with The Guards, and especially don’t fuck with Papyrus.’ Teachers were scared of him, the rest of the staff bought drugs from him, all of the students wanted to be him, all students except Sans. Sans hated him. Sans hated most people at this school with a passion, although he thought of Papyrus as the worst of them all, he was scum, criminal scum. 'Draft four will have to do… Shit.’ Sans panicked internally, slipping his cheat sheet into his bag. Papyrus’ snicker was all Sans needed to put him on high alert. Papyrus was drunk as shit, and caused pure misery on his good days. “Lookie’ wat’ weev’ gat’ ere’ 'hic’.” Papyrus slurred. Sans hated Papyrus, but he wasn’t stupid, he pulled out his money he had intended to use to buy some food, but Papyrus would probably want it, plus Sans didn’t really enjoy stale bread and cheese. “'hic’ Yoo’ got tha’ monee’ nerddd’?” Sans handed over the 1 dollar and 50 cents, along with the small piece of candy he found on the pavement. Sans was remaining quiet with the exception of slight grumbles. “'hic’ Thatz’ et’? Ya’ got anythong’ elz’?” Papyrus scowled, waving his switch-blade as he popped the peppermint out of the wrapper and into his mouth. “N-n-no… But you know I’m good right?” Sans responded. Sans didn’t owe him anything, unlike most other kids who owed him or some other member of The Guard drug money, but Papyrus was greedy, and much bigger than him… And had a knife. “No I, 'hic’ dant’ you azhowl’.”  Papyrus slurred once more, bringing the sharp edge of the knife up to Sans’ cervical vertebrae, the cold edge of the blade causing tears to well up in Sans’ eyes. “Please… Pap-papyrus… Don’t do this, please…” Sans muttered, sobbing. The force of Papyrus’s hand pressed against his chest was overpowering, but it started to lessen as Papyrus’ scowl formed a smirk. “'hic’ Nyeh-heh… Fine.” Papyrus started, causing Sans to stop crying. He may be out of the frying pan, but Sans’ was quite positive he was about to plunge head first into the fire. “I stal’ went sumthen’ fram’ yoo’ thoh’.” Papyrus concluded, his sharp fangs glistening from the dangling light. Sans’ knew that was coming. “Anything…” Sans choked up, still worried. Without warning Papyrus  threw his body against Sans,causing Sans to yelp in terror. Sans had  felt a cool breeze on his legs as he realised that papyrus had ripped them clean off. Sans’ didn’t have any underwear on, he couldn’t afford it. “'hic’ Nu’ underwar’. Wat’ u’ slut’.” Papyrus snickered. That line caused Sans’ to go into shock and violently thrash against Papyrus, but Papyrus was much stronger, and kept Sans pinned to the wall. “Kummon’ 'hic’, youu’ hore’. Uwl’ fickon’ cut you.” Sans’ stopped resisting, the threat of early death terrified Sans’ into submission. Papyrus’ tongue lolled out of his mouth and trailed up Sans’ neck causing him to wince, the taste of salty tears  was candy to Papyrus. “Hew aboot’ we git’ thes’ shuw’ on da’ road whure’?” Sans did NOT appreciate being labelled as a whore, especially by Papyrus. Papyrus threw his hand down to Sans’ pelvis and gripped, causing Sans to sob harder. Papyrus’ hand went from sadistically squeezing to caressing tenderly. Papyrus was grunting like an animal as he was trying desperately to spawn Sans’ magic. Sans was scared, very scared, but the grunting and the touching, it was driving Sans crazy. Sans was trying to fight arousal like a crazed beast. He never thought this would happen to him, but he was moaning like a girl from being violated by the the person who he considered to be one of the biggest examples of evil. “PaAAH-pyruss. PleaAHH!” Sans cried into Papyrus’ jacket. “Nyoh’. Hous’ eh’ good sloot’.” “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  “'hic’ Oeykay’.” Sans regretted that comment as he felt a strange sensation, magic growing in his pelvis.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans had always been a bit weird, but he never expected this. He didn't expect that he would be being molested by Papyrus of all people. He had plenty of people he could fuck at a moments notice, simply because they wanted to stay on his good side. Furthermore, Papyrus was gay? Sans had never seen him fuck any girls, but it was widely spread that he did. Maybe he liked both, who knew. It doesn't change much about his current situation, Papyrus was set on fucking him right here, right now. Sans was doing everything he could to suppress his magic, he didn't want to give Papyrus the satisfaction. Shame it wasn't working. Non-biological monsters are hermaphrodites, and with their sexual organs being magic, can form either gender they choose. Even still, when a non-bio goes on heat, they go on either a male, or female heat, with the need to mate being confined in one gender. Sans' was used to having female heats and arousals, but NEVER, did he act on them. Apparently, he was going to get his urges sated right now, despite what he would like. Sans felt soft magical tissue starting to form in his pelvis, and Papyrus was taking full advantage of this, Papyrus was pinching the lips of his now forming cunt, quite painfully. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the groin up. “Eh heh. 'hic' Yuure' lovin' thes'.” Papyrus purred. There was a strange softness in his voice, but he could tell that the tone wasn't out of any sort of softness on Papyrus' behalf. Papyrus' fingers pushed deeper into Sans' cunt, pinching deeper inside him. This kept going until Papyrus had pushed his finger knuckle deep, scraping against Sans' dry magic. Papyrus' fingers were cold, being as he was a skeleton, it didn't surprise Sans' he was the same, but it didn't help. Along with that, the pinching was unbearable at this point. Sans was screaming in pain, praying for anyone to come and save him, but nobody would dare to go against Papyrus. “AHHHH! PAHHHHPYRUSSS!” Sans cried out in pain. Finally, Papyrus pulled his fingers apart, and retracted them from Sans' pussy, making Sans feel like his slit was being shredded by sandpaper. Sans' mind, now blank, was rejoicing at the rough bone being removed, but it was quickly replaced. Papyrus had moved his head down to Sans' hole, and was licking at it like a cat would drink milk, rapid and shallow. The sensation was new to Sans, sure he had touched himself before, but never on a female heat. It made him feel icky, as he would consider himself straight, and the time he touched himself while on a female heat, his thoughts drifted to a different cuisine of monster. While it was only natural of course, Sans identified as male, and it just felt wrong. So he stopped doing it. Yet the tongue lapping at his pussy made it feel tingly, as if the tongue was too shallow and he should want it deeper, but he didn't want it deeper, he wanted it out. Papyrus hadn't removed his switch-blade, his long arms from his lanky physique helped keep it to Sans' throat. Papyrus' strokes with his tongue became longer, and deeper, causing Sans to let out gasps, as if he wanted it. These gasps only egged Papyrus on, as he stretched his magical tongue just that last extra hit to contact Sans' sweet spot, earning Sans' first moan. Papyrus didn't stop there. Longer. Deeper. It was driving Sans crazy. He hated it, but it just made him feel complete. Longer. Deeper. Sans felt a pressure beginning to build in his pussy, it was completely foreign to Sans. Longer. Deeper. Sans shouldn't have liked this, but the pressure. It was completely different to the way Sans usually felt after stimulation. Sans was sure the fingers were back, but they didn't feel like sandpaper, they felt perfect. Faster. Deeper. The pressure was ready to release. Faster. Deeper. Here it comes. Sans was screaming in a mix of hate and bliss. Slowing. Swallowing. This wasn't right, the pressure should be releasing. Slow. Shallow. No. Still. Out. “You stopped...” Sans uttered through sobs. Papyrus pulled the blade from Sans' throat and opened the door. Hours had passed and Sans was sure Papyrus had sobered up a bit, which makes Sans think he was sick of it. “WAIT!” Sans felt himself scream. Papyrus grinned and turned back to Sans “'hic' Yeah, you want more?” Papyrus sneered. Sans didn't want to nod, but he did. “Nyeh heh 'hic' heh. Beg for it.” Papyrus whispered. “I... I want you to finish.” “Try harder.”” Papyrus growled. “Please, Papyrus. I want you to finish me off, I want you to make me cum.” Sans begged, bewildered by what was coming out of his mouth. “Harder...” Papyrus finished. Sans couldn't think straight. “PLEASE PAPYRUS I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE BITCH WHORE I AM!” Papyrus smiled a wide, sinister smile and shut the door, returning his head to Sans' slit, and began diving his tongue in and out and hard and fast as he could. It didn't take long for Sans to feel himself go over the edge and come. Crashing waves hit him in the back, and he felt himself being knocked into the sea. The sea was warm, and colours exploded around him. He had never felt like such a complete girl... Girl..? Sans snapped back to reality as the orgasm faded. “Pahh.. Pahhpy...” Sans' panted. “'hi' Good girl.” Papyrus chuckled before Sans felt his satisfied cunt fill back up again. Sans had finished, but Papyrus had not, Sans felt like this was Papyrus' plan. “AGGRH! That really hurts! Why couldn't you do it before!?!” Sans cried. “Because 'hic', you wouldn't have called yourself 'hic' a 'bitch whore', and that 'hic' part is crucial.” Why did Papyrus need his consent if he was going to rape him anyway. “ARGHH!” Papyrus moaned as he shot into Sans, filling him up. Sans was beginning to black out from the stimulation. Everything was whirling around him, but Sans swore the last thing he felt before falling unconscious, was something clicking around his neck.

 


End file.
